Hot Rod Chomper
|variant of/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |flavor text/GW = The Hot Rod Chomper is the fastest Chomper in Suburbia. Equipped with a heavy duty blower, port-and-polished heads, and a lightweight frame, he can race in on the unsuspecting Zombies. |- |image/GW2 = Hot Rod ChomperGW2.png |caption/GW2 = Hot Rod Chomper gets a temporary speed boost every time he eats a Zombie. Cool beans! |health/GW2 = 125 |weapon/GW2 = Hot Rod Chomp |ammo/GW2 = None |damage/GW2 = Bite/Swallow/Yum! |special/GW2 = Gains a speed boost after swallowing a zombie |range/GW2 = Melee |abilities/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare |flavor text/GW2 = The Hot Rod Chomper is the fastest Chomper in Suburbia. Equipped with a heavy duty blower, port-and-polished heads, and a lightweight frame, he can race in on the unsuspecting Zombies. }} Hot Rod Chomper is a Super Rare variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is a playable character which acts as a melee class with a secondary ability to speed up for a limited time after eating a zombie. In exchange for less health than most Chompers, he has the fastest movement of them all (not counting Assistant Manager Bitey). Descriptions Stickerbook description The Hot Rod Chomper is the fastest Chomper in Suburbia. Equipped with a heavy duty blower, port-and-polished heads, and a lightweight frame, he can race in on the unsuspecting Zombies. In-game description Hot Rod Chomper gets a temporary speed boost every time he eats a Zombie. Cool beans! AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Appearance Hot Rod Chomper differs from the normal Chomper with his shiny new-looking black paint job accented with purple flames, a chrome mouth, and tongue. Upon jumping or chomping, the Hot Rod Chomper makes motor-like noises. His drool appears to be motor oil. Variant perk Being Hot Rod Chomper, speed is a definite benefit. Upon swallowing an enemy zombie, the Hot Rod Chomper gains a temporary speed boost of five seconds to help close in the space between him and another enemy zombie. He also quickly recharges the Goop ability to slow down zombies. The only major disadvantage about Hot Rod Chomper is that its health is only 100 (125 if upgraded), instead of the normal 150. Also, zombies can easily spot him because of the constant noises he makes. Primary weapon Hot Rod Chomp is the primary weapon of the Hot Rod Chomper. It deals 25 damage. Once a zombie has been eaten, he will gain a speed boost for five seconds. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Supercharged Turbo Movement speed increased due to addition of a supercharged turbo. Super Combustion Intestines Digests Zombies in a very Hot-Roddy manner, allowing for faster digestion. Reinforced Chassis A reinforced chassis boosts the health of Hot Rod Chomper. Strategies With You can use the extra speed to make a quick getaway to a Sunflower, quickly chase a player down without the use of Burrow, or make way to safety. Try to take advantage of speed such as dodging bullets side to side. However, do not try this while running from an Engineer, as his attacks, even if they miss, can deal splash damage. The speed also allows you to get almost as fast as Peashooter's Hyper. Against Try to use abilities that can help you go faster such as Scientist's Warp, Foot Soldier's Rocket Jump or Rocket Leap, Engineer's Turbo Jackhammer or Jackhammer, or the All-Star's Sprint Tackle or Ultra Tackle. However, Sprint Tackle is not recommendable as the Hot Rod Chomper can possibly live and end up getting knocked back to safety. While attempting to flee from or vanquish the Hot Rod Chomper, don't forget about his abilities and speed boost. Goop can be a major problem when facing this Chomper, especially if he goops while he has his speed boost. To avoid this threat, try to counter it's abilities with your own abilities, such as the All Star's Dummy Shields, which will take the hit from the goop for you. Even better, instant-kill abilities make vanquishing this Chomper easy. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Tuned Chomper camera to be closer to that in Garden Warfare. * Gallery ''Garden Warfare'' Hot Rod Chomper GW1.png|Hot Rod Chomper in-game NEEDFORSEED.jpg|Hot Rod Chomper with Sunflower in a promotional poster all4plantspvzgardenwarfare.jpg|Hot Rod Chomper in a promotional image with Power Flower, Fire Cactus, and Peashooter Hotrodchomper.png|Stickerbook 275px-Hotchomp.jpg|HD Hot Rod Chomper ''Garden Warfare 2'' Hot Rod Chomper GW2.png|Hot Rod Chomper in-game Trivia *He appears in a promotional image as seen above. The "Need for Seed" in the image is a pun for Need for Speed, a racing game developed by Electronic Arts. **The origin of the pun was from a fan that wondered what was next for a plant-based pun on June 2013, and PopCap replied that it was a brilliant idea. *He is the only plant based on a car, and one of only two based on machines. The other is Future Cactus. *He is one of the five Chomper variants whose stem and leaves have different colors. The others being Count Chompula, Armor Chomper, Chester Chomper, and Chomp Thing. **However, this is only the case in Garden Warfare, as in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, many Chomper variant's stem and leaves are different colors. *His speed boost makes him as fast as a Peashooter using Hyper, making him the fastest plant without using any abilities. *His Chomp has a special sound effect similar to Armor Chomper. *He is redesigned in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. His appearance is mostly the same except for his mouth. It now has a black chrome color with the teeth not being chrome but white instead. *He was given a new movement animation along with Disco Chomper, this animation can be seen when either of these Chompers achieve the condition that makes them move faster than normal. The player can also see this animation done by other Chompers by activating the Speed Boost Craziness option in a private match. *After Chomp Thing's health buff in the Trials of Gnomus DLC, he is the only Chomper variant with 125 health. ru:Горячий Ветвистый Зубастик Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Chomper variants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Plants Category:Instant-kill plants